Light emitting diode (LED) based lighting systems may offer several energy and reliability advantages over other types of lighting systems such as, for example, incandescent or fluorescent lighting. Thus, LED based lighting systems are increasingly being used to replace other existing lighting technologies. Moreover, it should also be appreciated that downlight fixtures are also increasing in popularity due to their aesthetic appeal, light output, and versatility.
While downlight fixtures offer many advantages, there are also some drawbacks as well. For example, the processes used for manufacturing a downlight may be time consuming, costly, and may even require relatively skilled personnel and tooling in some instances. Furthermore, the downlight fixtures currently available usually include a housing that is constructed of metal. The housing may need to be painted a specific color such as, for example, white or beige, in order to meet consumer preferences. However, painting the housing requires an additional step during manufacture, which adds cost and complexity to the downlight fixture. Finally, downlight fixtures typically include numerous fasteners that are used to join the various components together. These fasteners also add to the overall cost and complexity of a downlight fixture. Thus, there exists a continuing need in the art for a cost effective downlight fixture that is simple to assemble.